


Portrait of a Writer as a Young Man

by cricketnationrise



Series: Nurseyweek2021 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Nursey deserves a brother, Nurseyweek2021, So I gave him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketnationrise/pseuds/cricketnationrise
Summary: Derek Nurse moves into his own room for the first time. He might be a little anxious about it. Good job Dan is around.
Series: Nurseyweek2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Portrait of a Writer as a Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1: family and home of nurseyweek2021! I've seen a lot of fic with Nursey having sisters which is fair and valid but I think he should have a brother so here we are.

Derek looked around his room and sighed. There was just something ever so slightly off about it, and he didn’t know what. His bed was made, he had his posters and photos on the walls, books organized to his liking on his shelves. He had even set up his desk. So why did it feel like it wasn’t his space?

Looking back at his bed, he realized. It was only one bed.

One.

No more bunk beds.

No more brother sleeping above him.

Realistically, Derek knew that Dan would still hang out with him when he was home from school, and that he was just down the hall but…. he sighed again. No other 10-year-old he knew still shared a room with a sibling. All his friends had bragged about it when they finally got rooms of their own. He was the last one still sharing. Or he used to be. Before they moved to this brownstone. 

He should be happy about this! He didn’t have to deal with Dan’s rigid ideas about what a clean room looked like or constantly have to hide his writing so that Dan wouldn’t see it and make fun of him. Or worse: ask to read it.

“Derek? You okay?”

Derek jumped. He had been so caught up in his own head that he hadn’t heard anyone coming into his room.

“Hey Dan. I’m fine. Just zoned out I think.” He noticed Dan looking around his room slowly, taking it in, and an irrational sense of dread rose up in him. What if Dan thought his room looked dumb? Steeling himself, he gestured around, “What do you think?”

“It looks awesome in here, of course. You always had a good sense of space. It’s just…”

“What? What is it?”

“It’s just that it’s weird having my own room for once. It’ll be weird not being able to lean down and poke you awake in the middle of the night. Now I have to actually get out of bed and walk all the way down the hall. We’ve always been in the same room.”

Derek’s heart soared. He wasn’t the only one who was worried! Dan, despite being 14, and leaving for Andover next year, was actually nervous about having his own room. He felt himself relax and grin up at his brother.

“Maybe I’ll be able to sleep through the entire night for once,” he teased. “If I had known you were just poking me out of proximity and laziness, I would have asked Mom sooner.”

“Hey! I came down here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.”


End file.
